Frustrated
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: Munch, Fin and Casey are fed up with Elliot and Olivia and so one night and a lot of beer leads to what is quite possibly every shipper's dream. EO


**Frustrated**

**Disclaimer: Not mine but you can bet if they were, stuff like what you are about to read would happen a lot more on the show.**

**A/N: I got this idea when I saw the summary that I had written for my previous oneshot while I was very tired. I realized that the summary was slightly misleading so I wrote this. Also a review from obsessedwithstabler helped spark my imagination. This is post "Underbelly" as well but in no way related to my other oneshot. I hope you enjoy and as always please review.**

"She's been back for how long now?" Munch asked as he lifted his beer to his lips and took a long sip. He sat at the bar with Fin and Casey. The topic of conversation had shifted quickly from the case that Casey had just won to Olivia.

"Almost a week," Casey informed him.

"And she hasn't even said a word to him?" Munch asked incredulously. He could understand why Olivia wouldn't have said anything to him or Fin yet; they weren't that close. But Elliot was her partner and the only friend that Olivia ever really alluded to having.

"Nope," Casey responded. She ran her finger around the rim of her glass "I'm telling you, the longer she puts it off, the harder it's gonna be."

"You should have seen his face when she hung up on him," Fin put in "I don't think I've ever seen anyone look so damn lost in my life."

"I think we're just going to have to face the facts," Casey sighed, tipping back the rest of her beer and ordering another one "Our friends are complete idiots."

"Here, here!" Munch and Fin said simultaneously, raising their glasses in the air.

Munch set his glass back on the bar and waved over the bartender so that he could order another "It's so obvious," he muttered.

"Yeah," Fin agreed "They're great detectives except when it comes to their own feelings for each other. I've had it," he slammed his hand on the bar "I'm not sure how much more of this I can take!"

Casey leaned forward "I know," she concurred with her two companions "They drive me insane."

"What they need," Munch began "Is a good swift kick in the ass."

"I don't think that would work in this case John," Casey grinned. Suddenly an idea came to her. She leaned even further forward and said in a conspiratorial whisper "But you know what would?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Casey," Olivia complained as the other woman nudged her along the hallway "What is the big hurry?"

"Just come on," Casey's tone was urgent "This is important."

"I don't work here anymore," Olivia told her "Why do I have to be here?"

"Trust me," Casey said, opening the door of an interrogation room and pushing Olivia inside.

Olivia looked around the empty room "Casey, there's no one…" she turned around to see that Casey had disappeared. She walked back over to the door of the room and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. After a few minutes of trying to open the door, she gave up and took a seat at the table. _I'm so gonna kill her for this,_ she thought to herself as she sighed heavily. Olivia assumed that she was the victim of some twisted practical joke, little did she know what Casey had up her sleeve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guys," Elliot protested as he was forced through the hallway by Munch and Fin. Each man had a hold of one of Elliot's arms, making it difficult for him to get away "What are you doing?"

"None of your business," Fin said in his best 'bad cop' tone "Just move."

"I'm confused," Elliot muttered.

"Good," Munch let out in his usual sarcastic tone.

They reached the interrogation room. Casey stood in front of the closed blinds with her hands on her hips. Elliot turned to her with a pleading look in his eyes "Casey, do you have any idea what this is all about?"

Casey tried to suppress a giggle and play innocent "I have no idea," she told him but it was obvious to Elliot that she knew exactly what was going on. Now, if only he had a clue.

Casey opened the door just far enough so that Munch and Fin could push Elliot through "Get in there," Fin gave Elliot an extra strong shove, sending him off balance as soon as he was passed the door.

Once he was safely inside, Casey locked the door again. Munch and Fin dragged over a particularly heavy bookcase and placed it in front of the door as insurance. Casey opened the blinds and turned around to see Munch reaching for the switch to the intercom "Don't do that," she swatted his hand away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia looked up just in time to see Elliot come crashing through the door. He landed in a heap on the floor and she gasped. She stood up and was at his side in a matter of seconds "Elliot," she whispered "You all right?"

Elliot pulled himself into a sitting position on the floor and rubbed his eyes "Did I hit my head?" he asked, not exactly sure what to make of what he was seeing "Is that really you Liv?"

Olivia smiled softly "Yep," her face became serious again "We've been set up."

Elliot stood to his feet. He was glad to see Olivia but he wasn't sure he could really handle talking to her here like this in an interrogation room. It felt too much like being a fish in a bowl. He walked over to the door and tried to open it. When it didn't open, he pounded his fists against it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why can't we turn the intercom on?" Munch protested. Casey now stood directly between the two men and the switch.

"Its eves dropping," Casey told him simply "It isn't right."

"Of course it is," Fin protested "How else are we going to know when we can let them out?"

As if on cue, a furious pounding began and the three of them stared at each other in mild shock as they heard Elliot yelling "Let us out of here right now!"

All three of them shook their heads partly from amusement and also perhaps a mild form of terror. Finally Munch said what they were all thinking "They're gonna kill us when they get out of there."

"They aren't gonna kill us," Fin's eyes shifted around the room "This was all Casey's idea."

"Me?" Casey asked incredulously "You two are the ones who kidnapped Elliot. Where was he again when you found him?"

Fin and Munch both looked down at the floor as they answered at the same time "Driveway."

"I'm sorry," Casey took a step forward "I didn't quite get that. Where did you find Elliot?"

"His driveway," Munch repeated.

"See," Casey took yet another step forward, not noticing when Fin cut around behind her and flipped the intercom on "I'm not the only guilty one here. They're not just gonna kill me. They're gonna kill all of us."

"And this makes you feel better?" Munch asked.

"No not really," Casey turned around to see that Fin had turned on the intercom. She through her hands up in the air "Oh I just give up. I'm leaving. Good luck."

"Oh no you don't," Fin blocked her exit "This was your idea and you're gonna see it through," he turned around so quickly that the other two almost didn't catch the movement "I'm leaving."

"Not happening my friend," Munch grabbed his partner by the arm "We're all staying right here. Accept for me… bye."

"No fair man," Fin slammed Munch back against a wall. They had all completely forgotten about why they had done what they did in the first place as each tried to escape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot collapsed against the door "I think they're ignoring me on purpose," he sighed in defeat.

Olivia leaned against the far wall of the room with her arms crossed over her chest "As long as we're here," she said softly "How've you been?"

Elliot sighed again and turned to face her. He took a step forward and took a seat at the table "I've been okay. Bored to tears most nights and worried out of my mind but I've been okay."

Olivia took a seat across from him "Worried? Why? Is everything all right with the kids?"

Elliot looked into her eyes "Worried about you," he said sharply "Jeez Olivia. You leave without saying a word and let the feds ship you off to, God knows where and you think I'm just going to say 'To hell with her,'?! Did you think because you left that I would somehow miraculously stop caring?!" his voice had grown in volume significantly. He was angry but he wasn't sure why. Maybe it had something to do with her seeming indifference towards her own safety.

"I…" Olivia began softly but couldn't find the words "You aren't the only one who worried!" she stood to her feet. At this moment it was easier just to be angry too.

"What is the matter with you?!" Elliot screamed back. In the back of his mind, he knew that he shouldn't be angry but for some reason he couldn't help it.

"Where do you want me to start?!" Olivia countered.

"I don't know," Elliot slumped against the table "Just… I don't know."

It was like someone had flipped a switch, suddenly all the anger left Olivia and she too slumped against the table "Undercover sucks," she muttered.

"Did you think I wouldn't be worried?" Elliot asked again. His tone totally resigned at that moment "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"I'm sorry," Olivia whispered "I hoped that if I was gone long enough that maybe…" it sounded all wrong "I'm sorry," she simply repeated her earlier statement.

"You have no idea the kind of things that went through my mind every night," he studied the table top carefully "I just prayed that you'd come back safe."

She got up and came to the other side of the table. She stood beside him and laid a hand on his back "I did," she told him "I came back. I'm right here."

He sat back in the chair and pulled her into his lap "I know," he said softly, wrapping his arms tightly around her "And I'm so glad that you are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Someone has to stay here to let them out later," Casey told the two men "But it isn't going to be me."

"Well it isn't going to be me," Fin put in as he made for the exit again.

"I'll do it," Munch offered "But," he took out his handcuffs "I'm not doing it alone," he cuffed himself to Fin.

Casey laughed "I guess that means I'm free," she started to walk off.

"Not so fast," Fin grabbed her wrist, pulling out his own set of handcuffs and cuffing himself to Casey.

"What the hell?" she asked "Why did you do that Fin?" she smacked him with her free hand.

"If I can't leave, you can't either."

"Why didn't you just use your set of keys to undo Munch's cuffs?" she asked.

"Good point," Fin reached for his keys but Munch grabbed them from him "Hey," Fin's hands had a limited range of movement and he couldn't react fast enough to stop John "Give those back man."

"Not a chance," Munch shoved the keys in his pocket "We all stay or we all go."

Fin hung his head in defeat "You suck man."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why didn't you call when you got back?" Elliot asked. He wasn't angry, he was just curious.

"I wanted to," Olivia began "But…" she didn't know how to tell him. She took a deep breath "I was… well… I was afraid that you might not want to have anything to do with me after I left like that."

"Liv," he whispered. He was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe she could ever think that "How could I ever…" he trailed off, running a hand through her hair "God," he said softly "Do you have any idea what you mean to me?"

She looked up, surprised "What?"

"When you were gone," he began to explain "You took a piece of me with you and it's a piece of me that I want you to keep."

"Huh?" she was confused.

"My heart, Olivia," he clarified "I love you."

She smiled "You know, I never really left you," she told him "I sort of left a piece of myself with you," she leaned in and kissed him "I love you too."

They sat together for some time until they heard the sound of raised voices outside. Elliot pulled back slightly "Do you think they're ever gonna let us out of here?"

"I don't know about Munch and Fin," Olivia began "But I don't think Casey's gonna remember any of this when she sobers up."

Elliot laughed "You mean she's drunk too?"

"What do you mean too?" Olivia asked with a chuckle.

"Munch and Fin practically abducted me from my driveway tonight without an explanation," he began to explain "They were both so drunk they made me drive."

"Oh my God," Olivia roared with laughter "Our drunk friends trapped us in an interrogation room!"

"This isn't funny," Elliot told her but he couldn't suppress his own laughter.

Olivia got off of Elliot's lap and went over to the door again "Hey guys!" she called "We'd like to be let out now!" There was no response. Olivia pounded on the door a couple of times "Guys?!" she called again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's a trick," Casey whispered "Don't open it."

"I'm not opening it," Fin whispered back "Let's just get out of here."

All three of them made a run for it but became hopelessly tangled and collapsed on the floor "I'm just gonna take a nap," Munch said as he closed his eyes.

"This is all your fault Casey," Fin growled as he too closed his eyes, deciding that he also needed a nap.

"I didn't do anything," Casey hiccupped "You guys suck," she too decided that she was incredibly tired and needed a nap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think we're stuck in here for the night," Olivia said in defeat.

"I could think of worse things," Elliot grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain Cragen found an interesting sight the next morning. He knelt down beside the three prone people on the floor outside the interrogation room and shook the shoulder of the one closest to him who just happened to be Munch.

Munch groaned "Five more minutes," he brought his free hand up to shield his eyes from the florescent lights of the precinct.

"Good morning sun shine," Cragen deadpanned.

At the sound of his captain's voice, Munch snapped into consciousness immediately "Captain," he said sitting up and then remembering where he was and what had happened the previous night "Oh… shit."

Next Fin stretched and sat up and finally Casey. Both of them looked extremely pissed off and completely hung over. Casey put her free hand to her forehead and groaned "Oh, how much did I drink last night?"

"Can you get these cuffs off now?" Fin nudged his partner in the side with his elbow.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Munch pulled out the keys and soon they were free.

Cragen was looking at the door to the interrogation room quizzically "Why is there a bookcase in front of the door?" he asked.

"Umm," all three looked at the ground.

"Explanation now!" Cragen looked at Casey. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what had happened last night but he asked anyway.

"You see," Casey began "Last night we all went out for some drinks and…"

"We got to talking," Fin added "And…"

"Long story short Cap," Munch put in "Elliot and Olivia have been in there all night."

"Excuse me?" Cragen asked "How did that happen… never mind don't tell me. I have a feeling that the less I know the better." Cragen went over and moved the bookcase. He unlocked the door and stuck his head in "Are you two all… umm… Door's unlocked," Cragen informed the two detectives before hurriedly closing the door again and turned back to Munch, Fin and Casey "Let's get out of here and leave them alone for now." The other three nodded and all of them went to get donuts.

**THE END**

**A/N: This might be the strangest thing I have ever written. As for the ending, what Cragen saw is entirely up to your imagination. Please review.**


End file.
